Save Our Souls
by Ambrosia Rush
Summary: Nell Jones is shopping for her wedding dress when her world comes crashing down. A case this personal stays in the OSP family. Two teams will have to find a way to work together to ensure everyone comes home. Continuation of both Callen and Renko's team series. Picks up immediately after Snippets.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ladies and gents :) This is the seventh part of Callen's team series, and the fifth for Renko's team. This story does not stand on it's own (IMO). It picks up minutes after the end of Snippets. Hopefully I'll be updating this semi-frequently. Life is kind of crazy right now, but I'm doing my best, please bear with me. **

**A huge thank you to JET1967 for all the help with this chapter! **

**:::**

**MONDAY, AUGUST 13: 1400 HRS: THE ONE**

The exterior of The One had a quiet elegance to it – a large blue building with white trim around the large window where mannequins wore gorgeous creations. The golden sign had a crisp, easy-to-read font and the hours were posted on the door. Staring at the stunning gowns in the window, Nell felt small and rather insignificant. Angela's credit card burned in her pocket and the thought of spending money on a custom gown, despite Angela's reassurances, left her feeling uneasy.

"Wow," Kensi breathed as she stepped up beside Nell. "Impressive place." She shot Nell an excited grin. "I bet they serve bubbly while they're at it."

"Loosens up the mind and lets you spend more. I wish I could have some." Chloe ran her hand over her rounded belly where her baby kicked. In a few short weeks, Nell would be an aunt, and she could hardly wait to spoil the child.

"I'll drink your share." Susan winked at her daughter.

The door opened and out walked a woman, so graceful she practically floated. The tailored black dress showed off the sleek curves of the woman. Her blonde hair created a bell shape that complimented her facial structure. Green eyes stood out like gemstones against her lightly tanned skin. The easy smile she wore slipped when her eyes narrowed in on Nell, or perhaps more precisely, on the bouquet of flowers she had in her hands.

Swallowing hard, Nell took a step forward. "Are you Evelyn?"

The woman's chin rose just slightly, she looked both ways down the street and then studied the other women Nell stood with. "Yes. I'm Evelyn Ford."

"My name is Nell Jones." She shifted her feet and wondered why she even listened to Angela in the first place. "I don't have an appointment."

Evelyn still appeared fixated on the flowers but Nell didn't see anything particularly special about the bouquet. Pink Azaleas, delicate violet Cyclamen, deep purple Hyacinth, lavender Heather, a single yellow Rose that had already fully bloomed and Ivy tying it all together. Actually, the colour choices looked rather odd together or maybe it was the lack of balance among those colours. It almost looked like whatever flowers had been closest had ended up tied together.

The blonde shifted her weight and then adjusted her purse. "Well, I'll just have to squeeze you in. Come on." She turned heel and returned to the door. "Let's get started, Miss Jones."

**MONDAY, AUGUST 13: 1405 HRS: FARADAY RESIDENCE**

Sierra had only ever been to Faraday's twice. He lived in a rather dangerous part of the city, so when they wanted to visit they'd meet elsewhere. Not much of a place she had to admit, small but nearly obsessively clean. A few chest sets sat on display among novels and manuals on the bookshelf but those were the most personal touches present. No photographs could be found as she wandered his living room. She guiltily even peeked into his bedroom but found only a neatly made double bed, a night stand with an alarm clock, a cheap dresser that didn't go with anything else in the room, and a closet without doors that housed his dry clean only shirts. The tiny kitchen hardly had enough space to turn around in and she wondered if he ever used it to cook a meal.

When the bathroom door opened she turned, an automatic reflex. Her mouth dried and, for a second, her brain simply stopped functioning. He'd come out in nothing but a white towel that contrasted with his LA tan. His hair still held water and had become darker for it. His skin glistened, droplets skimming down his skin. "Would it kill you to dry off?" Her face burned when the words escaped in a moment of what she considered to be temporary insanity.

He raised an eyebrow and then grinned. "It's hot in here. My AC died about two months ago, haven't gotten around to trying to fix it yet."

She shooed him with both hands. "Get dressed so we can-" Her eyes drifted to his washboard abs and she struggled to remember how she wanted to end the sentence. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt the long, liquid pull of desire.

That knowing smile returned to his face and she wanted to knock it right off him. "Go grocery shopping? Unless you want to stay in. I'm sure we could find a way to entertain ourselves."

With her hands balled into fists and planted upon her hips she felt a little more in control. "Get dressed, Faraday."

"Alright, alright." He turned and she found that the lean lines of his back were just as arousing as the front of him.

Once he'd shut the door to the bedroom she let out a breath and wondered if spontaneous combustion wasn't a myth.

**MONDAY, AUGUST 13: 1415 HRS: THE ONE**

Nell followed Evelyn into a dressing room and stood on the raised platform when Evelyn motioned for her to do so. The blonde grabbed the tape measure she wore over her shoulder and got to work. "I'm going to put you in a number of gowns to get a base line of your personal style, what cuts flatter your body type, what colours-"

"I want white," Nell interrupted.

"There are many whites in this industry: standard white, cream, ivory, pearl, eggshell, old lace, floral white, antique white, just to name a few," Evelyn informed her calmly. She continued to take measurements in silence until she had the measure around Nell's hips. "Those flowers, where did you get them?"

"Flower shop." The lie left Nell on edge. She didn't know the reason for the lie, or how Angela and Evelyn were connected, but she intended on finding out.

The tape tightened slightly. "Do you know what they mean?"

Of all her interests, flowers weren't really one of them. "No."

Evelyn turned swiftly and wrote on her chart. "Pink Azaleas mean 'take care of yourself for me.' I had a friend once who was very into the language of flowers; whenever she had to travel she would send me a bouquet of pink Azaleas."

"That was kind of her." Nell swallowed the lump in her throat. Something about the way Evelyn spoke, with longing and a deep sadness, had her empathizing.

"Cyclamen is resignation or goodbye." A small sigh. "I got a lot of those, too. When they are purple, Hyacinth means 'I'm sorry, forgive me.'" Her voice shook and, when she turned, Nell saw the tears streaking down her face. "I could have filled a room with Hyacinth."

"I'm sorry."

"The Heather is admiration; the single full-bloomed Rose is 'I still love you' in the colour yellow for friendship and the Ivy is friendship, affection." Evelyn's eyes narrowed. "Wedded love."

"You remembered a lot."

"Weddings are my business."

With the platform under Nell's feet the two women stood eye to eye. "She's asking for my help, for me to help you." She took a deep breath and planted her hands on her hips. "And I will, but you're going to do something for me."

Slowly, Nell nodded.

Evelyn opened her mouth but closed it again when a knock at the door disrupted them. Chloe poked her head in. "Sorry, we're all just getting antsy." Under her sister's glare, Chloe ducked her head. "Okay, I'm getting antsy." She walked in and looked at the dresses hung along the wall. "Are these for Nell to try?"

"Yes," Evelyn replied.

Nell turned to Evelyn. "What is it you-"

"Not now," the dress designer whispered back. "I'll tell you before you go."

**MONDAY, AUGUST 13: 1419 HRS: RENKO RESIDENCE**

"What?" Angela stared at the cards on the table, then looked to each Renko and Matt in turn. "Are you guys cheating? You must be!" In the past five rounds she hadn't managed anything more than a lousy pair of threes.

Matt rolled his eyes and collected the poker chips. "No, we're not." They weren't actually playing for money; they were playing for bragging rights. He ran a hand through hair, still damp from the shower. He'd felt blessed to have such a great friend in Renko, who hadn't just asked him if he needed a place to crash until he got back on his feet but instead had everything ready, expecting him to stay there. He grinned at Angela. "Apparently, you're just terrible at poker."

Angela shook her head and stood before the next hand could be dealt. "Well, I'm out. I should be going anyway. Sugar's likely going to be doing the 'pee dance' at the door." She said a quick goodbye to Matt, and Renko walked her to the door of his apartment. She slipped her shoes back on. "Well, if I don't see you before, I'll see you at work on Wednesday."

"Coffee," he blurted, and she raised an eyebrow. "Why don't we go for coffee tomorrow morning? I know you get up early anyway."

"Well," she drawled shyly. "Why not make it breakfast, so I don't have to cook?"

With great effort, he managed to keep the overeager smile off his face. "I'll think of somewhere with a patio so you can bring Sugar."

Angela smiled at him. "Oh, she'd enjoy that." Her eyes narrowed, but the smile remained. "Especially since you love slipping her food."

He put his hand over his heart. "Why, I do no such thing."

She burst out laughing. "Yeah, okay," she replied sarcastically. "See you tomorrow then. Text me the location."

"I will," he replied and watched her walk down the hallway before stepping back and shutting the door.

When Renko turned, he found Matt grinning at him. "Man, you've got it bad!"

**MONDAY, AUGUST 13: 1426 HRS: THE ONE**

Nell didn't love the dress, but she didn't hate it either. She turned, inspecting herself in the three point mirror, and decided the shorter length made her look like a little ballerina from an old jewelry box. Now she hated the dress.

"Alright, out," Evelyn said, pulling the zipper down.

"But I thought we were showing my family this one," Nell said.

"Please, I can see it on your face. This dress doesn't please you."

"But my family-"

"It is not their wedding day," Evelyn said in her brisk, no-nonsense tone. "You don't like it, so there is no point in showing it to them." She pulled the dress down, and Nell stepped out of it. "I know it might not seem like things are going well but they are, Nell. I'm getting a sense of your style, what you like, what you don't like. I'm very good at my job. You don't need to worry. We will find your dress, or I will damn well create it for you." Once the dress hung on the wall with the other rejects, Evelyn turned her attention to another dress.

The knock on the door made both women pause. "Ev? You in there?"

"Yes."

"Is everyone decent?"

Evelyn huffed out a breath, pulled open the door, and then yanked in the woman. "Nell Jones, this is Alexis."

While Nell knew Evelyn Ford owned and operated the business, from the tone of her voice, she could tell Evelyn didn't care too much for Alexis. Despite feeling a little awkward about the cold shoulder being given, along with being in her undergarments with yet another unknown woman, Nell managed a nervous grin. "Hi."

Alexis flashed a charming smile. "Nell, wonderful to meet you. I love your hair, such a great colour!"

Nell instinctively touched her hair, her smile becoming a little more confident. "Thanks."

"I just wanted to see how your appointment is going," Alexis continued, her eyes running over the reject line. "Oh, this one is just lovely," she stated, her hand running over the short dress Nell had just taken off. "It's a brand new design. Don't you just love it? It would really elongate your legs!"

"Well, ah," Nell fumbled, hating being put on the spot. "Yes, it's lovely."

"She doesn't like it," Evelyn said. She pulled down another dress that she'd initially brought in with her.

Alexis's friendly smile didn't waver at the news. "I noticed you two haven't come out of the room often. Only shown off two dresses, according to your sister."

"It's pointless to show off dresses the bride doesn't like," Evelyn said before Nell could say anything.

"The family's opinion can help guide the appointment."

"Into pressuring the bride to wear something she doesn't love, that doesn't speak to her, that doesn't compliment her."

Alexis's smile faded into a hardened line. "Evelyn." She said the name low, almost in warning, which confused Nell. Just who was in charge here?

"She will come out in the next one," Evelyn promised, hanging the next dress close to Nell. She then took Alexis by the shoulders and physically ushered her to the door.

"I look forward to seeing you all dressed up, Nell," Alexis said.

Nell nodded, her eyes on the pair. How odd. The two glared at one another, and then Alexis left. A power struggle? Why would Evelyn, who Nell believed to be rather frank, put up with it?

"My apologies," Evelyn said after the door shut. "Alexis is a dear friend. A people person. I, however, have been accused more than once of being rather… temperamental. I don't always do well in sales. I can't stand to see a bride talked into something by her family when I know she isn't completely satisfied. Unfortunately, it happens often. Alexis usually removes me from any such situation. She's good at making sales. I'm good at knowing what people really want. We make a good team."

Nell raised an eyebrow. Evelyn smirked, "That doesn't mean I don't want to kick her in the butt now and then. Now, come on, let's get you in this dress before Alexis comes back and chews me out. Just… don't let her talk you into anything; the woman is a pit bull. It's good for business, even if it personally rubs me the wrong way."

A rush of excitement hit Nell even as a ball of nerves twisted in her gut. She walked down the hallway in a beautiful gown toward her family, and, for the first time, she felt good about it. The style was reminiscent of a forgotten time - long, exquisite in details, luxurious in fabric. Immediately after zipping Nell into it, Evelyn had grabbed her clipboard and spent a good few minutes in a rush with a pen in her hand. Nell took that as a good sign.

A better sign? The way her sister's jaw dropped, the gasp from Kensi, and the little choked-back sob from her mother. Nell couldn't tame her smile; the thrill overtook her. She walked to the pedestal and stood on it, facing her family and friend. "Well?"

Kensi opened and closed her mouth like a fish, at a loss for words. Chloe gushed about how exquisite she looked. Susan started crying.

"Oh, Mom." Nell felt the emotions threatening to overtake her as well. She stepped down and took her mother's hands, squeezing them in silent support.

"My girl is getting married," Susan sobbed happily, pulling her daughter in for a quick hug. "I think this dress just really hit it home."

"Oh, wow." Alexis covered her mouth in awe. "Beautiful, absolutely beautiful."

"On the pedestal," Evelyn ordered, coming over with a full-length veil. Nell stepped back up and felt Evelyn fussing with the headband before adjusting the veil. The designer took a step back and assessed with a critical eye.

"This is the one," Chloe said, dead serious. "It's totally the one."

Nell loved the dress. But… She couldn't figure out what could possibly be missing, what could possibly be changed to make it better. But. That infuriating churning in her gut. Not quite right.

"Almost," Evelyn said. "But not quite."

Nell turned immediately to the designer, whom Alexis was glaring daggers at. "Not quite," Nell repeated.

"But almost. I have some ideas," Evelyn said, inspiration lit up her eyes, and the smile she wore instilled Nell with every confidence. "You're going to be gorgeous; the dress will be perfect. Mark my words!"

"Evelyn," Alexis hissed. "A word?"

Evelyn turned to Nell and made a show of rolling her eyes.

Nell felt the world shifting into place. Her wedding would be perfect. For the first time since the wedding dress search had begun, she felt confident she would walk down the aisle in a dress so perfect for her that her perfectionistic mind wouldn't be worried about any flaws. No, she wouldn't have a single worry on her wedding day. All the pieces were coming together now. Evelyn had plans, and Nell had faith. She turned and smiled at Chloe, Susan, and Kensi. "I have a good feeling about this."

Of course, that was when everything went to hell.

::

**Thanks for reading :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I really have to say, I'm both a little surprised and super thrilled by the familiar names in the reviews. I'm glad you're all still around reading this story, it makes me so happy! Thank you all for the wonderful support, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the ride :D**

**Big thanks goes out to JET1967 for proofreading!**

**::**

**MONDAY, AUGUST 13: 1430 HRS: THE ONE**

The suits that the three men wore didn't stand out among the formal wear in the store. The One stood in an impeccable part of Los Angeles. Suits were commonplace. Suits were no cause for alarm. Ski masks, however, were an entirely different story. Confusion hit Nell first. Who wore such nice suits only to wear ski masks? Oddly, the thought 'it isn't even cold' crossed her mind. The cold made more sense than any alternative. After all, who robs a bridal store? The first seconds happened in slow motion, and then, everything happened at a dizzying speed. A glass shattered behind her; someone had dropped her complimentary flute of champagne.

Guns were raised, pointed with deadly accuracy. "No one move!" one of the intruders ordered.

For a moment, everyone remained still, and then Evelyn ran for the desk. The lead man took a step forward and, with one shot, caught Evelyn in the side. Her body twisted and fell near the desk. Her anguished cry chilled Nell to the bone.

Shouts of 'oh, my God' and 'Evelyn!' came at the same time, but Nell couldn't tell who said what. The words muddled in her mind with the terror.

Evelyn pulled herself behind the desk and must have hit a button because alarms started screeching. "Security response time two minutes," she shouted. "They're down the street! Get out of my shop!"

"Damn it!" one of the men shouted. He walked closer, closer to Nell's family.

"We have to go!"

"But we don't-"

"Just fucking grab her! Let's go!"

Nell tried to take a step forward. Despite having no weapon, she had the fierce desire to protect. Instead, she found herself being pulled back. Kensi's firm hand remained on her upper arm, a strong reminder not to do anything rash. From her new perspective, she saw that Kensi had gotten a hold of her personal gun.

"Federal agent!" she shouted.

One of the gunmen grabbed the closest body he could, Chloe. She screamed. Nell froze in absolute horror. Her pregnant little sister had a gun pointed to her head.

Kensi released Nell and used her left hand to stabilize her aim. "Let her go!"

But they didn't. They backed out, Kensi trailing them with her gun aimed. Chloe stumbled backwards, being used as a human shield. Tears streamed down her face as she begged them to let her go. Outside, Kensi noted the approaching security vehicles.

The robbers didn't waste more time. A get-away driver sat at the steering wheel of the running van, ready to go. They all climbed in, pulling Chloe in with them. She cried out, begging Kensi to do something. Kensi didn't have a clean shot and wouldn't risk hurting Chloe. The door shut, sounding horrifically final. They drove off. No plates. By the time she got into Nell's car, after either going inside and getting the keys or hotwiring it, and got on the road, they'd be long gone. She quickly pulled out her phone and called OSP's Tech Center.

"This is Kimi."

"Kimi. Black van driving north on Kings Road. Four men." Her grip on her gun tightened as her own failure hit her. "They have Nell's sister."

**MONDAY, AUGUST 13: 1434 HRS: OFFICE OF SPECIAL PROJECTS**

"Who is it?" Eric asked as Kimi's jaw dropped. A second later she threw herself at the nearest workstation. Seeing the haste, he pulled himself out of the tangle of wires she'd come in on her day off to help him with since his usual partner in crime had taken vacation days. "What's wrong?"

"That was Kensi," Kimi said, struggling to keep her voice even. She managed to keep her emotions under wraps during most cases, but when the cases became personal, she really had to fight for composure. "Men came in with guns. They took Nell's sister."

"Chloe? They took Chloe?" Eric's eyes grew wide as saucers. He sat down heavily at the workstation next to Kimi. "Why would they do that?"

"Didn't ask why," she replied. "I'm just trying to find a damn camera that can give me eyes on these really bad men!" Her fingers flew over the keys. "I've only found them on Kings. I've searched outward; five blocks so far, nothing. Get Kaleidoscope running. I'm doing it manually. Black van. That's it. Kensi couldn't give me anything else. It's been stripped of any identifying markers. She doesn't recognize the shape."

"I'll get a shot. Pair it up," Eric said, getting to work. "Once we find a make, it'll narrow things down for Kaleidoscope."

"You two need an extra pair of hands?"

Eric didn't have to turn; he knew the voices of all the men and women he worked with up in Ops. Joe had a good thirty something years on him and neared retirement. Eric had joined OSP during its first year of operation, but the former hacker had been brought in at the entry level, and frankly not so trusted. Joe had joined months later and took over as head of the department when the original man quit. Over time, Eric had earned the trust and respect of both Lara Macy and Hetty, who'd jointly been running the show. Not only that but his skills surpassed everyone else in the tech department. Within two years, Eric's skills made him the best candidate for being the department head, and he was promoted. Joe hadn't been happy about it, but hostility had dropped entirely one day. Eric suspected Hetty had talked to him about it. The two men remained civil but a little frosty toward one another.

While Eric wanted as much help as possible to find Chloe, their connection would be slowed until they completed the upgrade to the new server. "You know how to do that wiring, right?"

Joe's jaw tightened. "Yes, of course. I was doing it before you were born."

Eric fought the urge to roll his eyes and remained professional. "Alright, hook it up. Right now, we need the speed." He focused intensely on his work for a minute before pausing, his fingers hovering over the keys. He turned to Kimi. "One of us should call Callen."

"He won't be lead agent on this," Kimi argued, her unblinking eyes staring at the screen. "It's too personal."

"She's right." Both techs jumped but didn't turn, just immediately returning to work. "I'll call Mr. Renko," Hetty said. The phone call from Kensi had left her shaken. Who would attempt such a brash robbery in the middle of the day? The entire situation didn't sit well with her. She wanted the truth, and a robbery, as Kensi had suggested, just didn't sit right. "Only after Mr. Renko has been informed will I call Mr. Callen. Regardless of the fact that he won't be working this case, Nell needs him."

"We will find that van," Kimi said with great determination.

"We won't stop until we do," Eric agreed.

**MONDAY, AUGUST 13: 1441 HRS: RENKO RESIDENCE**

Renko took the stairs, too impatient for the elevator. The call had thrust him into action. Hetty wanted him on scene. NOW. He'd already called Jessica, Faraday, and Cooper - who told him that he'd be a little late, as he had to find someone to babysit Emma since his mother had gone to visit her other grandchildren. He pushed open the door to the stairwell and held the phone to his ear as it rang.

_"Did you think of a place with a patio?"_ Angela answered.

"We have a case." He dreaded telling her what had happened. She'd grown close to Nell recently. While Angela gave off a hardened appearance, he knew it was just a defense mechanism. "Ange, something went down at The One."

A long pause. _"What?"_

"Gunmen came in. Shot Evelyn when she went for the alarm. She's alive - that's all I know."

He could hear her breaths, the kind that came when she tried to keep from crying. _"A robbery?"_

"Right now, we're looking at a kidnapping." He dreaded telling her the next part but knew he had no choice. "They took Chloe."

_"Oh, my God."_

"I need you at The One. Now."

_"Yeah, I'll meet you there."_

He hung up as he climbed into his loaner NCIS car and peeled out of the parking lot. He knew precious little about what they were about to walk into. Usually, this would be a case for the LAPD, but they kept things in the family. Personal cases stayed just that - personal. Nell was one of theirs.

**MONDAY, AUGUST 13: 1445 HRS: THE ONE**

Evelyn hadn't been lying. Her father's security firm really did have its head office just down the street. Her father and some security officers, including one with medical training, came immediately. That probably saved her life. Not only had the alarm brought help, but it scared the intruders. She'd done just as her father had told her to. The alarm only brings help if you can press it. She had a silent alarm, too, but due to the situation, she'd deemed the blaring sound more fitting. Pressing the alarm hadn't come without repercussions. Making the dash hadn't been without risk. Necessary risk. The bullet had gone right through - one of her father's men had said so. He'd said 'it's a good thing.' She didn't feel the same way. She had a goddamn hole in her side. A hole!

Her father, William Ford, held her hand. "You'll be just fine, Princess."

She looked past her father to her shell-shocked patrons. Nell looked like some lost fairy. Evelyn had made a promise. She'd help that girl find her dress. The determination might have been the shock talking and yet, she found inspiration in the moment.

"Dad?" Evelyn managed through the pain. "Bring my sketchbook to the hospital. And my pencils."

He smiled, though his lips remained pressed thin with worry. He would have agreed to anything for her in that moment. "Of course."

**MONDAY, AUGUST 13: 1459 HRS: THE ONE**

Renko managed to be first on scene by recklessly ignoring every single posted speed limit. Also, he ran three red lights - carefully. He didn't do such things lightly and hoped that Hetty would understand. He'd heard about Callen's time in driving school, and Renko had no desire to be stuck in the same situation.

He walked into The One and found four men in suits surrounding a body on the ground. Two of them stared him down. "Closed," the tallest one said.

"He's with me," Kensi said from the other side of the room. She stood with Nell, Susan, and a woman he didn't know.

Renko figured he'd get the most from Kensi and waved her over. He didn't want her version of things tampering with the memories of Nell, or Susan, or the unknown. Interviews would have to be done individually.

She patted Susan on the shoulder and stopped to brush tears from Nell's face. As she walked over, he noticed her slumped shoulders and slightly bowed head. Not his usual confident Kensi. She shifted from foot to foot for a second once she stood before him. "I messed up."

Kensi 'Badass' Blye? "I don't believe you," Renko said. He put his hands on her shoulders, trying to offer some kind of comfort because he knew just how it felt to have guilt eat you up and spit you out.

"I should have been able to protect her," Kensi said miserably.

"Stop. Right now. We can't change what happened, and I'm sure you did all you could in the situation. Now, I need you to keep doing your best. I need you to fill me in. Tell me everything."

Her resolve strengthened; he could feel it in the way she held herself up again. He dropped his hands, and she gave him a sharp nod of silent thanks. "EMS has been called for Evelyn Ford. She's the owner and lead designer here. Her father is William Ford of-"

"Blue Castle Security," Renko ventured a guess. "Owner and operator. Security systems and personnel for the rich and famous."

"That's the one." She nodded. "The four other guys are security personnel; one's actually a medic. They contacted the LAPD when the alarm went off."

"Then we're going to need our liaison. Give him a call."

"Right." Kensi nodded and pulled out her phone, thankful to have something productive to do.

Renko took a step toward Nell, wanting to tell her not to call Callen and that Hetty would take care of that momentarily, but he got distracted by the flashing lights out the window. He moved so he could see around a mannequin and saw the ambulance. Paramedics wouldn't come in until LAPD cleared it or until he went out and spoke with them. Since Kensi still had the phone pressed to her ear, he jogged outside and pressed his badge up against the ambulance window. "It's clear."

"Alright" The female paramedic jumped out. "So, it's just the one female GSW?"

"Yes."

"Do you know anything more about her condition?"

He hadn't had time to get a good sense of the situation, but he had heard Evelyn responding to her father. "She's conscious. That's all I know."

"All right, boys," she said to the driver and medic from the back. "Let's move!"

**MONDAY, AUGUST 13: 1505 HRS: WENDAL STREET**

The Nova idled at what felt like the longest red light in Angela's life. The engine rumbled impatiently and spat exhaust like it held the fury of its driver. The Smart car next to it was dwarfed by its size and presence. Angela's grip tightened on the wheel. The blood left her knuckles, leaving them white. Evelyn had been shot and Renko's assurances that she remained alive didn't help. Old scars were cut wide open, bleeding all over, and she couldn't push herself past the blinding guilt. She angrily swiped at her eyes, removing the tears that clouded her vision. No time for tears.

The light turned green, the tires screeched, and the Nova lurched forward under her heavy foot. Time couldn't be wasted, not with Chloe depending on her team. _God, Chloe! Why Chloe?_ Between guilt, worry, and shock of what had happened, Angela struggled to detach from the troublesome emotions. After all, emotions wouldn't help. Rational thought would. Once, she'd been a negotiator. Today, she'd clearly have to be again. Holding a stranger's life in her hands caused her enough stress but to know the person left her completely overwhelmed.

Her fingers hit the blinker, and she turned right onto Kings Road. From the distance, she could see the flashing lights on the ambulance. There were a few LAPD squad cars, and an officer worked on closing off the scene with police tape. She parked as close as she could, having a hard time, especially with the crowd gathering.

After opening the glove box, she grabbed her service weapon and her badge. Once out of the vehicle, she tucked them both away. Recognizing Renko, even from behind, on the other side of the tape, she rushed to join him. She always could find him in a crowd.

An LAPD uniformed officer physically blocked her. "Police crime scene. Move along."

She pulled her badge. "NCIS," she announced with a sudden flood of anger. "Now move." The officer stepped aside, and Angela ducked under the tape. She couldn't believe this happened. Evelyn shot. Chloe kidnapped. It felt like a nightmare, and she prayed she would wake up soon. Anger felt better than the helplessness, and so she held on to it. Men had come in there with the intent to do something bad - to rob, to kidnap, whatever the case may be - and now one woman would be sent to the hospital and who knows what would happen to the other. Her hands balled into fists. None of this ever should have happened.

As she approached Renko, she got distracted by the sight of Nell and Susan standing close together. She wanted to comfort them in some way but figured the best use of her time would be to work the case. "What the hell is going on, Mike?" she hissed, once in hearing distance.

"It's a mess. Faraday is inside with the computers. Blue Castle Security is cooperating and helping him get all the footage to Kimi. Four guys came into the building. Evelyn went for the alarm, and one of the men shot her. Paramedics are stabilizi-" he trailed off as the paramedics in question came out pushing the gurney with Evelyn Ford.

"Oh, God," Angela whispered, suddenly all her anger and bravado left her. She turned away from the sight of her old friend on a stretcher. Another time she would have rushed to Evelyn's side but too much had happened. Old guilt latched on and weighted her down along with everything else. A second later, she found herself in Renko's arms, breathing in the familiar and comforting scent of him. She fought for her own strength but found none, and so she latched onto his. "This doesn't make any sense. It makes no damn sense!"

His hand rubbed soothing circles on her back. "We'll figure it out." The ambulance's sirens startled them both as it pulled away from the curb.

Having shown weakness for far too long, she sniffled a bit and did her best to pull herself together. She took a step back, hating to leave the warmth and security of his arms. "What can I do?"

**MONDAY, AUGUST 13: 1509 HRS: KINGS ROAD**

Master of the mind, Nell Jones couldn't put the pieces together. She wanted to sit down and fall apart. Everything seemed hopeless in that moment, but it couldn't be, because without hope her sister would die. That thought made her physically tremble. There had to be a solution. A simple, rational solution. Usually, the simple answer is correct. Follow the logic.

The scene had uniformed LAPD officers, suited Blue Castle personnel, and casually dressed NCIS agents. Somehow, someway, she expected Chloe to be among them. Her little sister in the back of some van - the thought wouldn't even complete itself. Too horrible to contemplate.

She spotted a head of red hair, and a logical train of thought clicked into place. Robbery didn't make sense. Evelyn would have been the target, but they shot her. You don't shoot the person you want to rob when there is a good chance they're the only one with the safe combination. The men hadn't even paid Evelyn much mind when they'd first come in, their eyes searching. After they'd shot Evelyn, one of the men still walked toward Nell and her family.

'Just fucking grab her! Let's go.'

Grab her.

The kidnapping had been planned.

Only her father Alan, her brother Stephen, and her brother-in-law Christian, and likely Deeks, too, knew where Nell, Chloe, Susan and Kensi were going. Them and Angela. Angela, who had given her the credit card, that bouquet of distinctive flowers, and the appointment time. Sense abandoned Nell. Now, only action remained. She stormed across the street, fuelled by intense fury.

"Yeah, you're right," Angela said to Renko. "The boathouse would be best."

Nell grabbed Angela's arm and pulled hard. "Who are you working for?"

"Excuse me?" Her head tilted, and her eyes narrowed.

"You set me up. You set up my family or Kensi," she accused vehemently. "It was you!"

"What are you talking about?" Angela shook her head. "I had nothing to do with what happened today."

"Liar!" Nell shouted. "No one but you knew we were here and they were organized! They were after someone."

"Nell, calm down," Renko said in a low voice as he put himself between the two women.

"Don't tell me to calm down," she screamed, on the edge of hysteria.

"Shhh," Callen's familiar hands ran over her shoulders.

She whirled on him. "They took Chloe!"

"I know," he responded softly.

She turned back to Angela. "No one else knew we were coming here. Only you."

"You think Angela had something to do with this?" Callen asked skeptically.

"She didn't," Renko said with absolute faith.

"You don't understand!" Nell snapped. "One of the men, the one giving the orders. He said to 'just grab her.' This was a planned kidnapping. They shot Evelyn, and they took Chloe. This was about my family, and no one else knew we were here!"

**MONDAY, AUGUST 13: 1513 HRS: KINGS ROAD**

Callen hated the situation with every fiber of his being. His fiancée looked like a dream in a dress she probably had forgotten she even wore. His pregnant future sister-in-law had been kidnapped. Now, no matter how hysterical Nell sounded, she still made a frightening kind of sense. He didn't want to believe an agent he worked with, especially the partner of one of his close friends, could be a traitor.

"No one knew we were here," Nell repeated, quieter this time.

He looked to Angela, white as a sheet, from fear or horror he couldn't tell. "I had nothing to do with this," she whispered.

Callen knew he walked a fine line. "We will get to the bottom of this." Desperate to have contact with Nell, he kept his hand on the small of her back. The phone call had terrified him, and that terror hadn't lessened. Every new thing he learned about the situation made it worse. "We work the case. You have to admit, Mike, that Nell makes sense." He knew he had struck a chord by the way Renko's face contorted with the indignant anger, but he didn't have time to feel guilty about it.

"Are you out of your mind?" Instead of raising his voice in anger, his went lower. "Are you suggesting you believe this outlandish allegation?"

"If she was anyone else, she'd be in handcuffs right now," Callen snapped back, the stress and fear getting the best of him. "Do your job."

"Ange had nothing to do with this."

"Are you saying that because you believe it or because you two are _partners_?" The two men glared at one another, and Callen knew that Renko hadn't missed the double meaning in the word.

"Ah, what's going on?" Cooper asked, coming in late and clearly confused by the hostility between the four.

"Find Faraday," Renko ordered, not taking his glare off Callen. Instead, the big man just stood behind his teammates like their singular shadow.

"Interrogate her," Callen said, getting back on track. "You know you have to."

Angela sent a beseeching look Nell's way. "We're wasting time. I had nothing to do with this, Nell. I swear it."

"Your word means nothing to me," Nell ground out. "My sister is out there. Somewhere. With God knows who-" A sob cut off anything more.

Callen pulled Nell in close and held her tight. His eyes narrowed on Renko. "She's right about one thing. We're wasting time. You going to do your job, or what?"

**MONDAY, AUGUST 13: 1516 HRS: KINGS ROAD**

The two agents continued to face off. Renko and Callen had had disagreements before, a few which led to some pretty harsh stuff being said and expensive bourbon apologies. Nothing even came close to this, though. Renko trusted his partner. He had no doubt of her innocence, but Callen and Nell wouldn't let it go. They didn't trust Angela and wouldn't until he could prove to them her innocence. Callen and Nell's opinions were both highly respected in their office, and if Renko didn't pull his partner, they would assume tampering of evidence at the least, treason at worst. "This is bullshit, G. For the record, Angela is completely innocent, and you're the one wasting my time."

Sensing Cooper still behind him, he turned. "Take Angela to the boatshed. Wait for me there."

"Seriously?" Cooper looked from Renko to Callen. "Then, for the record, this is total bullshit." He looped an arm around the shoulders of the seriously shaken Angela. "Come on."

Renko waited until Angela had taken a few stumbling steps with Cooper before he returned his attention to Callen and Nell. "She's OSP's negotiator."

"Call in Nate," Callen snapped back.

"I'm going to," Renko snarled through clenched teeth. "And I'll have you know, I'm perfectly capable of doing my job. Not only that but you've just made it so half of my team is gone."

"Do you have another theory that makes sense?" Nell asked, her eyes still watery when she turned to him. "Because I don't want to believe this. I like Angela. She's my friend. But I keep going over everything I know, and that is all that makes sense."

He had plenty of faith in his partner, but he didn't have a good theory. "I don't have all the facts yet. But I will get them." He forced himself to calm down, for Nell's sake. Getting worked up wouldn't help any of them, and it wouldn't make him an effective leader. "We're going to find her."

Nell nodded. "I'm going to hold you to that."

Renko swallowed hard. "I want you two back at the boatshed. G, take Susan, too. Where is the rest of your family?"

"At the house," Callen replied.

"I'll send Jessica to pick them up," Renko said. "Neither one of you say anything to Ange. You're not interrogating her, G."

Callen frowned but gave a half shrug. "You're the boss."

Renko ignored the sarcasm and got to work.

::

**Thanks for reading! Reviews appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you JET1967 for proofreading :) **

**::**

**MONDAY, AUGUST 13: 1519 HRS: KINGS ROAD**

Never, in all his years as an agent, had Noah Faraday questioned such a cooperative security firm. Most of them tried to hide a thing or two, but Blue Castle Security gave him access codes to absolutely everything. He passed the information on to Kimi and Eric who were already working at Ops.

"This has my office, cell, and personal numbers," Parker Ames said. The man had answered every one of Faraday's questions without hesitation. He had an honesty about him, something about his clear blue eyes. Lips were pressed into a thin line, brows furrowed, indicating worry. "If you need anything," he insisted, "Please, don't hesitate to call." He took another Post-It and wrote down a second series of numbers from memory. "These are Thane's personal numbers. Thane Roark. He's head of security, also Mr. Ford's personal body guard when necessary."

"Thanks," Faraday said, folding it up and slipping it into his wallet for safekeeping. "Do you think this could have been an attack on Evelyn Ford?"

Parker frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'd like to say no."

Faraday leaned forward. "But?"

"Evie's made good for herself, and, if there is a weak link in her father's security, it's her." He smiled a little. "She's the wild child in the family."

The agent nodded, hearing the fondness in the man's voice. "If they wanted to get to William Ford, they could do it easiest through her?"

Parker shrugged. "His wife, Madeline, is a viable target as well. She's always out and about but usually at very busy functions. He also has a son, Emeric, but he works within Blue Castle. He's been trained. I'm not saying that it would be impossible, but he would be a poor target choice."

"Have your guys checked in with the rest of the family?"

"Yes, Madeline is at a charity function. One of our guys is picking her up and taking her to see Evelyn. Emeric was on an alarm call. The family merely forgot their code, but now he and his partner are headed to the hospital as well."

"Alright, thanks for your time."

**MONDAY, AUGUST 13: 1520 HRS: KINGS ROAD**

Mike Renko watched Callen from a distance. His old friend kept an arm around his bride-to-be, who had just re-emerged from The One in her own clothes. Nell looked frail in that moment. She, and Hetty, were so small in stature but always big with presence. It disturbed him to see the analyst looking so defeated, her shoulders slumped, her body curving toward Callen for comfort. Callen took Susan's hand and squeezed. Whatever consolations he offered were lost on Renko, but Susan nodded.

"Mike!" He turned to see Jessica ducking under the police tape. "What can I do?"

Renko rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I need you to pick up and inform the rest of Nell's family of the situation."

"Sure. I can do that." Jessica nodded. "Do you want me to take them to a safe house?"

"No. I want them taken to the boatshed. I think Nell's family needs to be together for this, and we might need Nell or Callen."

"Alright. I'll get going unless you need me for anything else."

"No, we're good."

Jessica nodded. "Then, I'll see you back at Ops."

Renko saw Faraday emerge from The One and went to meet his teammate. "Well?"

"Super cooperative," Faraday replied. "Got everyone's information. Security footage was sent to Ops. Unfortunately, it lacks audio."

"Not a problem." Renko searched the area. "Kensi can help us with that." His attention returned to Faraday. "Isn't it a little odd that someone who runs one of the biggest security firms in the country doesn't have audio in his own daughter's shop?"

"It's equipped with audio," Faraday said with a half-shrug. "According to Jensen Book, who installed the system, audio was disabled manually within the store two days ago."

With a great deal of annoyance, Renko shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to keep from balling them into fists. "Did you watch the footage?"

"Yeah. Three guys came in, looked like they knew what they were doing. Didn't hesitate to shoot Evelyn when she went for the alarm." Faraday quieted for a moment and ran his hand over his chin. "I don't think this had anything to do with her." He let out a sigh. "She wasn't anything but collateral."

Renko raised a brow. "And then they grabbed Chloe?"

"Yeah, but it was after Kensi pulled her weapon," Faraday crossed his arms. "I'm thinking maybe they came in to rob the place, didn't expect a federal agent, panicked, and grabbed the first human shield they could."

While Faraday's version made sense, Renko still didn't think it fit with what he knew. "Nell told me that one of the men said 'just grab her,' sounds like the kidnapping might have been planned."

"Why would someone kidnap Chloe?" Faraday asked skeptically. "Evelyn I get, her father has the funds to pay a huge ransom. Nell and Kensi I get, federal agents, someone might have wanted to get back at them or extract information. But Chloe?"

"I don't know," Renko replied. He pointed over to where Nell stood with her mother and Callen. "Get them to the boatshed. I don't think any of them should be driving right now."

"I have a truck," Faraday reminded him. "I can't fit them all."

"Take my vehicle." Renko pulled his keys out of his pocket.

Faraday weighed the keys in his hand. Renko and Callen were good friends, and yet it seemed to him that something had put a wedge between them. "Why do I feel like there is something going on that I don't know about?"

"Look." Renko huffed out an angry breath. "If I have to sit in a car with Callen right now, I'm not sure what would happen."

Their sudden animosity made Faraday curious and a little worried. Now was not the time for fights. However, he also trusted Renko to handle it. "Uh… okay?"

"Long story," Renko muttered, taking Faraday's keys in exchange. "I'll explain later." He looked around the area until he found Faraday's truck. "You have Sierra with you?"

"We were together when we got the call. In my neighbourhood," he emphasised. "I wasn't just going to leave her there." His hand closed around Renko's keys. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, don't let Callen or Nell near Ange."

Faraday stared for a moment, shrugged, and turned on his heel. "Whatever you say, Boss."

The little red Mini Cooper caught Renko's eye. Nell's Mini Cooper. He couldn't count how many times in his career he'd followed a car, either by eye or electronically. He ducked under the police tape and walked over to Faraday's truck. He pulled open the door. "Sierra, I need your help."

"Oh, okay, sure." She jumped out of the truck and fell into stride with him as they walked back to the police tape. "What do you need?"

"I need you to take a look at Nell's car."

**MONDAY, AUGUST 13: 1540 HRS: COLD WATER CANYON DRIVE**

Hector Torres sat in the back of the van, along with Domingo, the fucking idiot who'd grabbed the wrong woman. The four men remained quiet, as did the bound woman, not that she had much choice, what with duct tape over her mouth and all. None of it sat well with Hector, and he averted his gaze from the woman's tears. He sat back against the metal interior of the stripped van and glared dangers at Domingo. As always, spoke his mind. "You're a fucking idiot."

"That bitch had a gun," Domingo defended himself. "I grabbed the closest shield I could find."

Hector leaned forward dangerously. "Listen, you little shit-"

"Enough!" Rafael shouted from the front passenger seat. "I don't want to hear a word from either of you until we have the package secure."

"She isn't the package," Hector argued.

"Let me think!" Rafael demanded. "Just stop talking. We'll figure it out once she's secure and not listening to us. God, it's like I'm working with a bunch of amateurs!" Silence fell over the passengers once again.

Hector shifted uncomfortably. Rafael, his half-brother, might be younger by three years, but he was the one who called the shots. Together, Rafael, Hector, Domingo, and Luis made quite the team. Rafael got the jobs and made the plans. Hector and Domingo were good at following orders and had the muscle, along with the lack of morals, to make the plans come together. Luis drove like a maniac and knew city streets and alleyways with the kind of familiarity most people knew their own homes. Yeah, they made a good team. Until this moment, because now, Hector really wanted to beat the hell out of Domingo.

Hector had served two prison sentences and had a rap sheet the length of his arm. Petty stuff: breaking and entering, shoplifting, drug possession, drunk and disorderly, and vandalism. He got lucky on a few charges; once he literally got away with murder thanks to some mishandled evidence. He'd never been big on plans. He stole because he needed money. He got drunk because he felt like it. That guy he killed had messed with the wrong man's ex-girlfriend. No one messed with his Caroline and got away with it. While they'd been separated for three years, she was the mother of his son, Ignacio, and he made sure they were both taken care of. Hence, why he'd bent his 'no women' rule for this job. The figure Rafael had come to them with, damn, they could all retire on it. Still, a pregnant woman? With a rap sheet as long as his, he had no delusions of being a good man, but this bent even his tainted morals too far. This wasn't part of the plan and was a line he didn't feel comfortable crossing.

"We should let her go." Hector didn't raise his voice, he didn't need to. The confines of the small space ensured the other men heard him.

"No," Rafael said immediately. "I can still make this work."

"We fucked up," Hector said and shot a dark look Domingo's way. "Well, he fucked up. We'll explain it to the contact-"

"And how does that end for us?" Rafael snapped. "That money they're offering, you can't think of another way they could spend it? We don't do this job, we're dead."

"Are we sticking to the plan?" Luis wanted to know, his hands tightening on the wheel.

"Yes. Stick to the plan," Rafael ordered. He turned in his seat to look at his half-brother. "And you, stay quiet till we get to where we're going."

**MONDAY, AUGUST 13: 1623 HRS: BOATSHED**

"Why are we here?" Susan snapped at Faraday, only turning away when the door opened. A blonde woman came in, but behind her came her husband and behind him Steven and Christian. "Alan." She reached for her husband and broke down into tears once in his arms. "Where are the police?" She turned an accusing eye on Faraday. "You said we were going to give statements to help find our Chloe."

"I said you were going to give statements," Faraday replied softly. "I didn't say to the police."

She pushed out of her husband's arms. "Listen you!" She pointed a finger right in Faraday's face, her nose bunched, eyebrows furrowed with her anger. "My daughter was taken, and I don't have time to be wasting here!"

"Mrs. Jones, I think I can explain," Hetty said, having come through the back entrance. "Please, all of you, take a seat." She made a sweeping gesture to the table and chairs.

Only Christian came forward. He dragged the chair away from the table just enough to drop his body into it. After all, he'd rather sit than collapse. Elbows rested on the table, while his hands clasped behind his head. He couldn't see past the blinding shock; it all sounded like something out of a movie, not something that could ever happen in real life.

"I want my baby girl back," Susan said, refusing to sit. Her husband's hands rested on her shoulders, trying to soothe.

"I assure you, we will do everything in our power to make that happen." Hetty sighed when she realized no one would be sitting quite yet. "I need you all to agree that nothing that is said or seen here will go beyond these walls."

"What is going on?" Alan demanded. He had a deep well of patience but even he had found the end.

"Dad," Nell spoke up finally. "Please, just agree. Let Hetty explain."

"Fine, we agree, we all agree," Susan snapped.

Hetty pulled herself to her full height. "My name is Henrietta Lange. I am the Operations Manager here at The Office of Special Projects. We are a covert branch of NCIS specializing in undercover work. Your daughter is our Intelligence Analyst. Mr. Callen is one of our lead agents. The men and women in this room all work here in various capacities."

"That makes considerably more sense than you working at a TV station," Steven muttered, looking over at Nell.

Her parents stared at their daughter in confusion. Susan shook her head. "You lied to us?"

Nell closed her eyes, hating the disappointment in her mother's voice. "I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you. Our job is very confidential." She turned to Hetty, who gave her a reassuring nod. "I'll explain everything later. Now is not the time."

The door opened, distracting them all from the conversation. Renko walked in with Nate directly behind him, trying to console the weeping Alexis. "Everyone up to speed?" Renko asked as he approached the television that currently showed Angela sitting alone in Interrogation Room One. He grabbed the keyboard from the shelf.

"We're getting there, Mr. Renko," Hetty assured. "Are you sure you should be the one interrogating Miss Mercer?"

"I'm not interrogating her. She's innocent." He tapped a few keys and got Kimi's webcam. "Kimi."

Her eyes shifted to stare into the webcam. "Boss." She shook her head. "What can I do?"

"Did you get a location on the van?" he asked.

"No, nothing," she replied furiously. "Kensi is here working with Eric. They're transcribing the footage the best they can."

"Good," he nodded. "Can you send me what they have?"

"They're nearly done. I'll send it over ASAP. For now, I'll send you the footage."

"Thanks, Kimi." He exited the communication program, and the footage of Angela in the interrogation room returned.

"Mr. Renko," Hetty waited until he turned to her to speak again. "Are you able to remain unbiased during this situation?"

"Clearly. My partner is sitting in there, isn't she?" He asked, winning the battle to keep his voice even. "I did that to her. As much as I trust her, and in my gut know she's completely innocent, I concede to the fact that the situation is suspicious." He paused and ran his hand over his face. "I have to follow protocol. I don't like it, but I'm doing it. And if you, or anyone else," he turned to glare momentarily at Callen. "Have any doubts about my ability to work a case, let's here it now."

"I'm not doubting you, Michael," Hetty said softly. "I just know how hard this must be."

"I can do my job," Renko repeated before he walked down the hallway. Cooper stood outside of the door. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me for doing this," Cooper whispered. "I feel like shit about it."

"Yeah, I don't feel any better," Renko muttered back. On the other side of the door, he found Angela sitting on the side exclusively used for criminals. "Hey."

Angela looked up, her eyes red and watery. "Hey."

He grabbed his chair and pulled it around the table, choosing to sit beside her rather than across from her. "You alright?"

"Cooper didn't hit my head when he brought me to his car, if that's what you're asking," she replied dryly.

Her walls were going back up; he could see it. They were building back up after two years of him tearing them down. Defensive, argumentative, distrusting, she was falling back on old habits, and it saddened him that any headway they'd made could be lost. "You know it isn't."

"I'm being accused of having something to do with what happened today. My childhood friend was shot; she was like a sister to me. And Chloe," Angela stood, her hands pressed into her eyes, fingers splayed. "This is horrible; how did this happen?"

"We'll figure it out," Renko insisted. "We'll get her back safe." He had to believe that. The alternative too unthinkable. "I know that right before that call, you were with Matt and me. Only twenty minutes passed between you leaving and me calling you."

"They can't possibly believe I was physically involved," Angela argued, her hands planted upon her hips. "And what the hell motive would I have to collaborate with these men? I don't need money. It's obviously nothing personal. What happened to innocent until proven guilty?"

"I hate playing devil's advocate, but I have to ask why you were the one to give Nell the specific time and date, the place," he paused, his resolve crumbling when he saw her tears. "The flowers," he muttered at last, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Ange, I know you had nothing to do with this." He stood when she trembled and wiped tears quickly with the back of her hand. "Come here." He pulled her into his arms, regardless of who watched the live feed.

"I was just trying to help her," she sobbed miserably. "I was just trying to help."

"I know." He rubbed soothing circles on her back. "I know." He held her tight, worried that if her walls went back up, she would keep him at arm's length once again. "You're the best negotiator this branch has," he whispered against her ear. "We need you."

"They don't trust me."

"Well, I do. And they're going to have to. Innocent until proven guilty." His phone went off, and he quickly pulled it from his pocket. "Kimi sent me the footage." He kept her close as he hit play.

She turned away. "I can't watch that. I'm a suspect."

"Just look at it," he insisted. Hetty and Callen would likely both chew him out later, but he needed to bring Angela back on the same page with him. "I know you're innocent." And he couldn't keep pushing her. "It's my career on the line."

Apprehensively, she shot a look at the door and then to his phone. Together, they watched the events unfold. "Go back a minute," she insisted, perking up. When he did, she shook her head. "Back a few seconds more."

"What do you see?" he asked, his phone beeping, alerting him to a text. Momentarily, he ignored it as he felt Angela stiffen, her eyes glued to the footage.

"Oh, my god," Angela whispered once it finished its second play through.

"What is it?" he demanded, checking his text message.

**SIERRA: You were right.**

He blew out a breath. Being right didn't fill him with glee. Instead, it left a weight of dread in his gut. "Ange?"

The woman looked at the camera, her teeth worrying over her bottom lip. She turned away from it and whispered into Renko's ear.

**MONDAY, AUGUST 13: 1634 HRS: BOATSHED**

"What did she say?" Susan demanded to know, but the audio hadn't picked up her voice. Nor could anyone read her lips since she faced away from the camera.

Callen turned toward the hallway, only to find Cooper blocking the way. "I need in there," Callen snapped.

"No, you don't," Cooper replied calmly in return. "Let Renko handle this."

"Stand down, Mr. Callen," Hetty ordered. It bothered her deeply to see the two men at odds. "You trust Renko, or you did. Why has that suddenly changed?"

"Maybe because his partner looks to be involved in the kidnapping of Nell's sister." He looked at the screen to find Renko kissing Angela's temple and grabbing her hand, pulling her toward the door. "Real professional, Mike!"

"Stop being an ass; you're not helping," Renko replied, pulling Angela behind him. "Ange didn't have anything to do with it, and you have no evidence otherwise." He turned to Hetty only to have Callen grab his arm.

"She sent Nell with a time, and a place-"

Renko cut the snarling Callen off. "To help Nell find a dress-"

Callen's voice simply rose over Renko's interruption. "And those flowers so she'd be easy to pick out."

"No, she was easy to find at such a time and a place-"

"Michael!" Angela gave his hand a hard tug, trying to keep him quiet.

"Because someone had tagged her car with an electronic tracker. Sierra found it. They weren't after Chloe. They were after Nell."

"Jesus, Mike," Angela glared at him. "I thought we agreed not to tell her?"

"Yeah, well, I told you I'd veto the idea if it impeded with the case. And it has." He turned to Nell and Callen. "I left Sierra with your car. She texted me. She found a tracking device. Ange noticed the body language in the video suggests they were after Nell. When Kensi pulled the gun, the man just reached for the first body. It happened to be Chloe."

"Me?" Nell's legs threatened to buckle. "Oh, my God. Why?"

"Information," Callen muttered. He shook his head. His emotions had gotten the best of him, and he'd been wrong. "The information you know, Nell, it must be worth a fortune."

"I'm going to need your cell phone," Angela said to Nell, her voice even but distant.

"Ange," Nell's lip quivered, and she tried to control her emotions.

"Forget it," Angela said, extending her hand for the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I'm back now. **

**Big thanks to wonderful JET1967 for proofreading! **

**::**

**MONDAY, AUGUST 13: 1734 HRS: ABANDONED WAREHOUSE**

If Hector had his way, Domingo would be in a world of pain. As it stood, Rafael didn't want any fighting. 'We have enough problems.' Fair enough. Luis parked inside the warehouse and turned off the engine. The four men, and the woman, remained in the van for a moment of near complete silence. The tape over the woman's mouth muffled her cries but did not silence them.

"Get her to the room," Rafael ordered as he stepped out of the vehicle.

Domingo reached for her, and she recoiled. Hector's foot shot out, connecting hard with Domingo's knee. "I think you've caused enough shit for one day." Hector shook his head and turned to open the door.

"Yeah, well, I think you're going soft," Domingo snapped. "So what if she's a woman? She kept that bitch with a gun from shooting me."

"She's fucking pregnant, numb-nuts!" Hector yanked open the door with enough force to cause it to rattle. "You used a pregnant woman as a shield. God damned coward."

"Enough," Rafael stood outside the door. "You," he pointed at Domingo. "Take her."

"Hey, that's a bad move," Hector argued quietly with his brother. "She's the most scared of him. By the looks of it, that kid she's carrying isn't more than a couple weeks from arrival. Geez, my lady wasn't that big when she went into labour with my boy. You want a stressed-out pregnant woman? Jesus, what if she goes into early labour? Then what? Your plan definitely goes to shit."

Rafael rubbed his temples, paced a few steps, and turned back to his half-brother. "Can I count on you?"

"Absolutely. Let's just get this job done."

Nodding, Rafael turned back to the van. "You, out." He pointed his thumb at Hector. "He will take her."

"He's going soft," Domingo argued. "You heard him earlier, talking about letting her go."

"You know why this little unit works?" Rafael asked rhetorically. "Because one person makes all the decisions, and everyone else does what they're told. I make the decisions. You do what you're told, and so does he." Domingo jumped out the back and slammed the doors. Hector gave his brother a slight nod. Rafael grabbed the front of Hector's shirt before he could turn away. "Don't make me regret trusting you. You know what will happen if you do anything stupid."

Hector pushed his brother away and flipped him the bird. Rafael just laughed and walked off. Then Hector turned back to the woman, reaching out to her slowly. "I'm not going to hurt you. We're going to go get you settled. My partners are going to make a few phone calls. If all goes well, you'll be back home soon."

She flinched when he touched her. It made him feel terrible. He thought about the money, about Caroline, about Ignacio. And about the very dangerous men who'd hired them. As much as he didn't want to, he put his family's well-being above anyone else. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the van. "I really am sorry about this," he whispered, carrying her through the warehouse.

**MONDAY, AUGUST 13: 1750 HRS: OFFICE OF SPECIAL PROJECTS**

Being up in the Ops center made Nell feel a little more grounded. Eric and Kimi were still working away. Joe and Ty worked with wires and servers. The hum of the computers, the glow of the monitors, they brought her strength. "Why haven't they called?" Nell asked, her voice small and a little shaky.

"They made an error," Angela replied as monotonously as she'd answered, stated, or queried since the boatshed. "They now need to figure out how they want to deal with that error."

"They're going to try for a switch," Nate said.

"Most likely." Angela nodded.

"Okay." Nell stood. "What do you need me to do?"

"Sit back down," Angela replied. She sat in one of the computer chairs. Behind her a tap and trace had been set up on Nell's cell phone. "We aren't trading you."

"You don't get to make that decision," Nell snapped, anger reaching a boiling point. Her hands balled into fists; in that moment, she thought she could fight her way out of the room and all the way to Chloe if only she knew where her sister was located.

"I'm precisely the one to make that decision," Angela replied, her voice cool as morning frost. "It's best, considering you already don't like me very much."

"Don't instigate," Renko warned quietly. The peace was barely there, and a war brewed under the surface. He didn't want to rock the boat; they could all work out their personal feelings once they had Chloe back. Until then, they all needed to put it aside.

"I'm not. I'm simply stating facts." Angela turned when the doors slid open.

Jessica stepped in. "Christian looks to be coming out of shock. Faraday, Cooper, and Hanna are trying to keep him steady, as is the rest of the family, but… we might have a problem on our hands."

"Of course we do," Renko muttered. He noticed the way Angela was eyeing Jessica and worried he might have yet another problem to deal with.

"How tall are you?" Angela asked Jessica suddenly.

Jessica's eyebrows furrowed as she watched Angela watch her. "Five foot six," she replied. Shoulders tensed as the red-haired agent did a slow circle around her and then closely inspected her face. "What?"

Angela took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're a little tall, but…" She tilted her head to the side like the different viewpoint might give her the answer she searched for.

"What are you thinking, Ange?" Renko asked.

"We have to give these men something, but we're not giving them Nell." She turned, momentarily distracted. "Hey, Kimi, come here a minute." She returned her attention to Jessica. "Facial structure isn't that far off," she muttered to Kimi. The technical operator tilted her head so she might see what Angela did. "Cheekbones will need to be contoured differently; lips are different but lip liner and a different colour would work well."

"There's a wig downstairs that might work," Kimi said, catching onto what Angela had planned.

"Woah, hold up." Renko stepped up beside Jessica. "Are you planning to do what I think you're planning to do?"

"If what you think I'm planning on doing is disguising a federal agent to bring to a meet to get a hostage back, then, yes, I am." Her steely eyes turned to Jessica. "Are you in?"

The nod was immediate. "Of course. Might be best to just cut and dye my hair though. Don't want a wig falling off to be the downfall of our charade."

Angela nodded. "Kimi?"

"Yeah, I'm on it. I'll fill Hetty in."

"Why not just send me?" Nell asked. "What if they realise she isn't me? Then what happens to Chloe? What happens to Jessica?"

"You aren't an agent, Nell. Agent Sterling knows what she's doing. She also has the benefit of not knowing all the things you do nor does she have the intense personal connection that could cause errors in judgment," Angela replied. "You're going to have to trust me. Also, we're going to need your clothes."

**MONDAY, AUGUST 13: 1800 HRS: ABANDONED WAREHOUSE**

Rafael Torres sat down at the worn out worktable, left there from whatever business enterprise had come before kidnapping federal agents. The cellphone sat in front of him. Luis came over with a cup of coffee and set it down on the table. He pushed it over in silent offering as he sat. Rafael took the offered coffee, and the hot liquid soothed his nerves.

"What did he say?" Luis asked.

"He's not happy." Rafael shook his head. "We really screwed the pooch on this one."

Luis nodded. He shot a dirty look Domingo's way, but the man remained oblivious. Muscle but not brains. "But what did he say about the situation?"

"We've got forty-eight hours to get the one he wants," Rafael replied. "Otherwise, we're likely to have a hit squad on our asses."

Luis cursed, some in English, some in Spanish. He liked variety. More so, the arsenal of English curses just hadn't made him feel any better. Not that the Spanish ones made him feel any better either. The situation couldn't get much worse. "So what's the plan, boss?"

"Women don't bring women who aren't important wedding dress shopping," Rafael reasoned. "Whoever the pregnant bitch is, she's close to our target. They're going to want her back."

"A trade?" Luis asked.

"A trade." Rafael agreed.

**MONDAY, AUGUST 13: 1802 HRS: OFFICE OF SPECIAL PROJECTS**

In the women's locker room, Nell sat on a bench, her clothes from the day in her trembling hands. Tears spilled from her eyes, trailed down her cheeks, and dripped off her chin. They were after me, she thought, they were after me, but they took Chloe. She wanted to be strong, to be able to help in some way, but she couldn't.

Three hard knocks on the door. The voice that followed came from far, far away. Despite the fact that she didn't invite the person in, the door opened anyway. Suddenly, she was enveloped in his arms. She didn't feel any better, but being in his arms didn't make her feel any worse. Her fingers clenched in the material of his shirt. Inhaling the scent of him deeply, her entire body vibrated as she let out a horrible sob.

He said nothing. Nothing could be said. There were no words that could make it better, none that would ease her pain. He wouldn't make promises, no guarantees. He could give her the same platitudes he did any number of victims. 'We'll do everything we can' and 'We won't stop looking' were givens. All he could do, he did, holding her tight while she cried herself out.

"G." Her voice soft, barely a whisper. As she looked up at him, he saw the tearstains, the watery hazel eyes, the bright red nose, and it broke his heart. She opened her mouth to say more but lost it. She shook her head and buried her face in his chest again.

"We're going to find her and bring her home." He knew better than to make promises, but with his Nell crying against his chest, he couldn't help himself. The entire office would work themselves to the bone to find Chloe, he knew that and needed to make sure Nell knew it, too. Of course, he never did specify if they would bring her back dead or alive.

**MONDAY, AUGUST 13: 1804 HRS: ABANDONED WAREHOUSE**

Hector crouched down beside the woman. "Just sit tight. This will all be over soon." She kept trying to talk, but the tape muffled the words. He frowned. "If I take that tape off, you better not scream. There isn't anyone around here but my colleagues, and they'll be pissed. Let me tell you, you want me to be the one looking after you," he said, his voice low in warning. "They don't care if you go back with a few less pieces. Understand?" Her eyes widened with fear, but she nodded. He peeled back the tape as carefully as he could. She took in a deep breath and then another. Her lower lip trembled. It reminded him of Caroline when she got upset.

"I have to pee," she said.

He frowned. "Not now."

"I'm two and a half weeks from my due date," she said. "I can't hold it. I've got a baby who's kicking my bladder. I'm going to pee myself if you don't take me to the bathroom."

He cursed. "Fine!" He helped her up and took her from the room.

Immediately outside, Domingo stood. "Didn't take you long," he said. "Hey! Guys! Look here."

The two other men stood, and the woman shrank back. Hector kept his grip tight on her arm. "Would you fucking relax?" he snapped at Domingo. He turned to Rafael and Luis. "She has to take a leak, for fuck sakes. Look at her. Goddamn kid is using her bladder for a soccer ball. What do you expect?"

"Just fucking leave her," Domingo spat at her feet.

Hector felt his blood pressure rise. His free hand balled into a fist, and the one holding the woman clenched with enough force to bruise.

"Enough!" Rafael snapped. "Take her to the bathroom, and you," he pointed at Domingo. "Stop starting shit with him. Next time he gets that look on his face, I'm going to let him go a few rounds with you. Might make the next few hours go by a little quieter with you unconscious. Understand?"

Domingo shook his head. "Of course, your big brother can do no wrong."

And Hector lost himself to the red haze. Violence breeds violence. A bone snapped, gave way to the fist. Blood blended with the red world. Screams were far away. So were the hands that grabbed, that pulled, that clawed. They pulled him from the prey but not from the red.

"That's enough! I SAID ENOUGH! _Hermando_, enough, you've made your point." It took almost a minute of Rafael repeating such things for Hector to return.

Hector's ears rang, his cheek hurt, the pain radiated through his hands, and, when he looked down at them, he saw the blood. His eyes turned from his own hands to the floor. Domingo lay there, sprawled unconscious, his face a bloody mess. "Is he…?"

"He'll be alright," Rafael replied, kicking the man's foot. Domingo groaned. "In a few weeks." With a sick smile, Rafael almost looked proud of the violence. "Take the lady to the bathroom, okay? Clean off that blood while you're at it." He shot a smile at the woman. "Sure are a pretty thing. Cause problems for me, and I'll make money off you one way or another. Don't fuck with me; don't try anything. Got that?" She quickly nodded, her body trembling. Rafael laughed.

::

**Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
